Secretos y verdades
by Magic song of the forest
Summary: Alaska descubre un gran secreto el día de su cumpleaños que traerá grandes cambios a su vida y a su familia.  La clasificación puede cambiar
1. La verdad comienza

Holas buenas tardes les presento este fic que nació de una tarde de rolear con un prusso awesome y un canadiense enamorado, la verdad tenia muchas dudas con este fic pero bueno me decidí y lo subí esperando lo mejor. Bueno sin mas que aclarar los dejo leer en paz.

* * *

><p>El sol se filtraba por las cortinas de la pequeña habitación pintada de rosa llena asta el tope de juguetes, libros, ropa y demás cosas que estaban despreocupadamente desparramadas en el suelo. Era una mañana soleada y pacifica, bueno lo era asta que de la cama que estaba en el centro del cuarto despertó una niña de suaves cabellos rubios claros y unos hermosos ojos morados.<p>

La niña se sentó lentamente en la cama frotándose los ojos por el sueño en completo silencio, asta que recordó que día era ese. Con una rapidez increíble para cualquier persona que se acababa de despertar la pequeña se levanto de la cama de un salto y salio corriendo de la habitación esquivando las cosas del piso.

Corrió con una sonrisa luminosa en el rostro por toda la casa buscando a alguien, recorrió todos los cuartos asta que escucho algunos ruidos que venían de la cocina acompañados del delicioso aroma de panqueques recién hechos.

Irrumpió allí mientras gritaba con toda la fuerza que tenían sus pequeños pulmones

- Es mi cumpleaños!

Su padre el mismísimo hero Alfred F. Jones miro a su linda hijita aun con su piyama de la mujer maravilla aun puesto y sonrío al ver su alegre rostro.

Happy birthday Alaska! Hahahhaa!

Dijo mientras abrazaba a su pequeña que ese día cumplía 10 años.

Felicidades Emily

Exclamo una suave voz que provenía de la mesa de la cocina, allí estaba el discreto Canadá que había ido a la casa de su hermano para asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su sobrina.

Tío Matty! Viniste! – dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba a su tío.

Claro… no me perdería de tu …fiesta

Por supuesto que no tu party va a ser super cool nunca se cumplen diez años otra vez ahí que festejar en grande – Anuncio Usa mientras le servia panqueques con miel de Maple a la niña en un plato de las princesas de Disney.

Van a venir el abuelo Inglaterra y mis hermanos? - Pregunto curiosamente mientras se sentaba al lado de Cañada devorando el delicioso desayuno.

Of course! Pero antes de que lleguen tenemos que ir a recoger el pastel con forma de castillo que querías

Genial, da! – Exclamo la pequeña sumamente emocionada, con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

Alfred trago rápidamente el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando atragantándose un poco, a veces ella utilizaba expresiones como da , niet , yonda y podría jurar que alguna vez escucho un KOLKOLKOL. Había hablado con ella sobre eso pero según le había dicho no sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, solo las decía porque simplemente brotaban de su boca cuando hablaba.

Emily ignoraba sobre su pasado en casa de Rusia aquel día nevado donde había sido vendida por la nación mas grande del mundo no existía en los recuerdos de la niña, ya que en ese entonces era solo un bebe.

Alaska termino de desayunar e impaciente comenzó a fantasear sobre la fiesta, estaba tan emocionada que no podía esperar asta la tarde.

Claro pero vas a tener que abrigarte, afuera esta haciendo frío y seguramente nevara en cualquier momento.

Haa pero yo no tengo frío! Papa!– Suspiro la pequeña intentando ver el estado del tiempo por la ventana.

No vas a querer resfriarte el día de tu cumpleaños no? – Dijo Canadá suavemente convenciendo de inmediato a Emily para que se abrigara.

La niña salio corriendo y se vistió tan rápido como pudo, poniéndose una ropa que ya tenia preparada para salir en momentos como esos, para no perder ni un momento se abrigo demás poniéndose un gorro, unos guantes y una bufanda que le quedaban bastante grandes ya que eran de alguna una de sus hermanas mayores. En cuanto estuvo lista bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde la esperaban su padre y su tío para ir a recoger la impresionante torta/castillo.

Matthew al ver a la pequeña con esa bufanda demasiado grande para su tamaño puesta no pudo evitar pensar en Rusia, ella era su viva imagen de eso no había dudas. Su hermano podía negarlo todo lo que quisiera pero cada vez que veía a Emily su parecido con el soviético era más notorio. Tenían el mismo color de pelo y los ojos extremadamente parecidos aunque era consiente de que también tenía cosas de Alfred como ese mechón rebelde del pelo y su alegre sonrisa.

Los tres subieron al auto de Alfred mientras hablaban sobre la fiesta y cosas así por el camino asta que llegaron a la pastelería donde había mandado a hacer el pastel con forma de castillo violeta, con hermosas flores de glaseado y con un príncipe y una princesa bailando en el balcón de la torre. Todo tenia que ser super impresionante para su hija además después de todo lo mas importante de un cumpleaños era la torta.

Dejaron a la pequeña un segundo en el auto y gracias a eso matt aprovechó para hablar con su hermano.

He… Al … no crees que… Emily esta muy parecida a Rusia?- Pregunto tímidamente temiendo por como respondería su hermano.

Claro que no ella es igual a mí al hero, no se parece en nada al commie – Dijo America algo ofendido por el comentario salido de la nada de su hermano.

So..solo decía… algún día tendrá que enterarse… as pensado en eso?.. –

Never! Ella no se va a enterar de nada eso solo es parte del pasado ella es mi hija ahora y de nadie mas – Respondió fríamente el americano mientras entraba a la tienda.

Algún día sospechara… - Susurro para si mismo el canadiense mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Kumahiro.

Emily estaba en el auto muy impaciente de verdad que quería ver la torta más genial del mundo, pero sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar. No había dormido mucho en la noche ya que no podía esperar a que fuera de día, se acomodo contra el suave asiento y se quedo dormida. Callo en un sueño ligero lleno de nieve eso era algo común en ella casi siempre sus sueños se relacionaban con nieve y con una dulce voz que tarareaba una especie de canción de cuna. Nunca entendió el significado de las palabras que cantaba la infantil voz y tampoco sabía quien era el dueño de ella, pero siempre que pensaba en eso su pecho se llenaba de una calidez extraña y de tranquilidad. Realmente tenia curiosidad de lo que significaba pero era su secreto mas preciado talvez era algo tonto pero para ella era especial.

Derepente sintió que alguien la cargaba despertándola delicadamente, abrió los ojos despacio acostumbrándose a la luz y se encontró con la azul mirada de su padre.

Hola papi – Dijo lentamente en medio de un bostezo

Hello Emily te quedaste dormida en el auto- Justo en el momento que Alfred bajaba de sus abrazos a la pequeña un auto negro se estaciono en la entrada de su casa. Era Inglaterra que había llegado un poco mas temprano, bajo del auto con una sonrisa mientras que Emily de un brinco salto de los brazos de su padre y corrió hasta llegar al británico.

Abuelitoo! Viniste!

Claro petite madam nunca faltaríamos a tu día especial – Dijo Francia bajándose del auto.

Abuelito Francia! – Exclamo la pequeña saludando al hombre francés en los brazos de Arthur quien escondió su rostro ruborizado.

Si era cierto el tenia una relación con Francis desde hace mucho pero le daba vergüenza que sus nietos lo llamaran "abuelito Francia!" no era como que estuviesen casados o algo por el estilo.

Luego de eso la tarde paso muy rápidamente para Emily ya que habían llegado sus hermanos los demás estados menos Hawai que estaba un poco retrasado y Washington que había dicho que no podría estar ahí por trabajo, pero que le mandaba buenos deseos y un buen regalo a su hermanita menor favorita.

El salón de la casa estaba lleno de gente, regalos, globos de todas formas y colores, el inmenso pastel y todo lo necesario para una buena fiesta.

Alaska estaba muy entretenida jugando a maquillarse con sus hermanas mayores. Arizona y Dakota eran muy buenas en eso. Realmente sabían pintar bien las uñas siempre que ella lo intentaba terminaba con todos los dedos manchados de esmalte.

Se quedo mirando fijamente a Arizona mientras ella le ponía un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Siempre la había admirado era tan buena y hermosa! tenia la piel bien bronceada, lindos ojos azules y sus cabellos tan dorados como el sol.

No era la primera vez que lo notaba pero la mayoría de sus hermanos eran muy parecidos a su padre menos Hawaii, California y ella (eran lo que menos parecido tenían). Es más, ella era físicamente similar a su tío. Tenía un tono aun mas claro de pelo rubio que el y los ojos mas morados pero de sus familiares era a que mas se parecía. Siempre había tenido esa duda pero no le importaba mucho seguramente era porque sus territorios eran muy cercanos, debía ser por algo de la zona que hacia que las gente se pareciera.

Texas se apareció en la habitación con el seño fruncido, saludo indiferentemente a las chicas mientras sacaba un gameboy de uno de los cajones de un mueble y se sentó en el suelo sin prestarles atención. El siempre había sido así con las chicas y mas con Alaska tenia unos terribles celos de la niña ya que lo había reemplazado como el estado mas grande, además (según el) siempre le daban mas regalos a Alaska en todas las fiestas y le prestaban mas atención por ser pequeña. Solo eran celos infantiles de esos que tienen los hermanos mayores cuando nace otro hermanito, pero en el fondo la quería aunque nunca lo admitiría.

California tubo la grandiosa idea de disfrazase, seguramente seria muy divertido. Los violáceos orbes de Emily brillaron de la emoción ante la propuesta le encantaba disfrazarse, para Halloween siempre tenia los mejores disfraces nadie le ganaba a ella o a su papa cuando iban a buscar caramelos. Recordaba que los guardaban en el polvazo armario que tenían debajo de la escalera, muy emocionada fue corriendo a buscar alguno que le pudiera servir a ella o a sus hermanas.

Con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo abrió la puerta de roble, que para ser pequeña pesaba bastante, entro al armario que era un poco mas grande y obscuro de lo que recordaba.

Casi nunca entraba allí por el polvo que se acumulaba en algunas de las cajas y porque a su padre no le gustaba que revisaran sus cosas sin su permiso. En un rincón vio sobre unas cuantas cajas un sombrero de bruja que había usado el año pasado. Se puso de puntitas de pie estirándose todo lo que pudo para agarrarlo pero al sostenerse del borde de una vieja caja se callo encima de ella tirandola al suelo y desparramando su contenido sobre ella. De el interior salieron unos cuantos de paquetes que tenían escrito en las etiquetas unas letras raras que parecían alrevez. Nunca había visto algo así pero las letras le parecieron increíblemente hermosas por alguna razón extraña.

Escucho la estridente voz de su padre llamando a todos para abrir los regalos lo que produjo que su corazón diera un vuelco, guardo rápidamente todos los paquetes en la caja lo mejor que pudo y corrió intentando disimular que estaba haciendo una travesura, pero todavía tenia curiosidad sobre lo que había en esa caja y las hermosas letras alrevez.

Llego el momento de abrir los regalos que de verdad eran muchos, tenia una mesa llena de ellos con papel de todos colores. Emily se sentó intentando ver por encima de la pila de los paquetes de diferentes tamaños pero no pudo había demasiados.

Son muchos regalos verdad pequeña? debes estar muy feliz – Dijo Arthur mirando la enorme pila.

Si nunca… vi tantos presentes…juntos - Murmuro Canadá abrazando a Kumahiro

Yeah! Tienen razón ni para mis cumpleaños me regalaron tantas cosas y eso que I'M A HERO! –

Si si todos sabemos que sos un heroe – Dijo Arthur molesto

Bueno almenos los demás se acuerdan de mis cumpleaños! –

¿Qué queres decir con eso mocoso?-

Basta no se peleen ahí que esparcir el amour-

No te metas Bloodyhell!- Grito el ingles produciendo que todos sus nietos se empezaran a reír.

Emily vio un gran paquete de color verde con un moño muy hermoso que le llamo la atención rápidamente lo abrió rompiendo el papel mientras ignoraba la pelea de los adultos. En su interior había un lindo oso polar de peluche con un suéter rojo con una hoja de Maple blanca, ese era de parte de su tio de verdad que era muy tierno. Luego tomo otro y todos sus hermanos comenzaron a mirarlos entusiasmados mientras comentaban lo geniales que eran.

Texas fue a la sala y observo como todos le prestaban atención a Alaska, comenzó a sentirse ignorado e intento hablar con su padre pero el estaba aun mas emocionado que la misma Emily, intento lo mismo con los demás adultos y con sus hermanos pero nadie parecía saber que el estaba ahí se sentía solo como si fuera invisible mientras su hermana recibía las miradas de todos. Los ojos de Texas comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas eso no era justo siempre la que tenia toda la atención era Emily! , la que mas regalos tenia era Emily! Siempre Emily!. Observo arriba de la mesa el gigantesco pastel con forma de castillo que era mucho mejor que el de su cumpleaños y como su padre le acariciaba la cabeza a ella a esa niña que le había quietado su lugar como su favorito, a esa chica que ni siquiera era su hermana de sangre que lo reemplazo como es estado mas grande.

Florida estaba muy orgullosa mostrando el regalo que le había dado a la pequeña, un hermoso vestido azul obscuro con los bordes y el cuello blancos. Todos comenzaron a elogiar lo linda que se vería con eso y a decir lo preciosa que estaba creciendo que ya era toda una damita.

Basta! Ya estoy cansado de que siempre te estén prestando atención! Pero todos son buenos con vos Alaska porque te tienen pena! Porque sos adoptada! - Texas no aguanto más sus celos y exploto gritando con toda su fuerza lo primero que se le vino a la mente.


	2. la búsqueda comienza

Todos en el salón quedaron helados por lo que dijo el pequeño, todos menos Alaska y Hawai que todavía eran muy pequeños para recordarlo sabían que Emily era adoptada. Alfred se quedo con la boca abierta jamás pensó que su hijo podía decir semejante cosa

Y más en el cumpleaños de la pequeña. Texas respiro agitadamente mientras las calidas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Alaska quedo en estado de shock por unos momentos intentando asimilar lo que su hermano acababa de decirle, estaba demasiado sorprendida pero comenzó a entender muchas cosas sobre ella misma y su familia que jamás había entendido.

Unas gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus hermosos ojos púrpuras, solo pudo levantarse de la mesa y encerrarse en su habitación a llorar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alfred golpeaba desesperado la puerta de la habitación de la niña esperando que le abriera pero era inútil ella solo gritaba desde el interior rogando que la dejaran sola.

Alaska se hizo un pequeño bollito en la cama tapada asta la cabeza, de verdad no quería hablar con nadie solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Eran muchas cosas para asimilar en una tarde, muchas preguntas y muchas respuestas a dudas que tenia sobre su propia persona y sobre su familia.

Ya había obscurecido y todos los hermanos de Emily tuvieron que volver sin poderse despedir de la pequeña, solo quedaban Francia, Inglaterra, Canadá y Usa que seguía tocando la puerta demasiado preocupado

- Vamos dejémosla sola necesita tiempo - Dijo suavemente Matty agarrando del hombro a su hermano.

- Stck…..Si… - Susurro pesadamente dejándose llevar por el canadiense, ya no había nada que el pudiera hacer. Alfred se sentía terriblemente como si fuera el peor padre del mundo, no quería que su amada hija se enterara de eso justo en ese día y mucho menos que Texas se sintiera menospreciado.

- Bueno todos sabíamos que algún día se enteraría de esto – Exclamo Arthur con la voz cansada como si fuera un suspiro de resignación mientras se acomodaba en el sillón dejando su taza de te en la mesita de cristal que tenia enfrente.

- NO! Ella no tenia que enterarse de esto nunca! Eso es solo algo del pasado, ella es mi hija y punto no importa que sea adoptada solo es MI! Hija y de nadie mas ella sabrá que es adoptada pero nunca le diré de quien era antes esto es un asunto cerrado y les prohíbo que le digan algo sobre el commie a Emily me oyeron? Díganme que lo prometen- Grito America con su voz llena de enojo y culpa.

- Esta bien lo prometo este es un asunto tullo Alfred no estoy de acuerdo pero si vos como padre crees que es la mejor decisión no pienso intervenir- Dijo Francis ligeramente mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

- Odio admitirlo pero Francia tiene razón yo te doy mi palabra de que no le diré nada- Soltó dura pero sinceramente el hombre ingles. El único que no dijo nada fue Canadá que solo bajo la mirada y abrazo más fuerte a Kumahiro evitando la mirada furiosa de su gemelo le asustaba ver a Al si muy pocas veces demostraba su enojo de esa manera.

El norteamericano suspiro desplomándose en el sillón mas aliviado. Jamás pensó que ese día llegaría muy en el fondo siempre tuvo miedo de que ocurriera pero ya era muy tarde tenia que hablar con la pequeña sobre ese tema sin entrar en grandes detalles, seria una tarea muy complicada pero como que era el heroe Alfred F. Jones Alaska jamás se enteraría de quien cuido de ella en el pasado.

Arthur y Francis tuvieron que irse solo podían quedarse esa tarde ya que tenían mucho trabajo pendiente a excepción de Matty que se iba a quedar a ayudar a Al con la pequeña. Usa camino pesadamente asta su cuarto enojado por todo lo que ocurrió pero no con el pequeño Texas si no con el mismo por ser un mal padre, por ser tan orgulloso con cosas del pasado que le impedían decirle la verdad a su hija, por temor de perder a la pequeña y por el rencor injustificado que había cosechado hacia Rusia por tantos años. Se tiro en la cama intentando dormir un poco, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y rápidamente callo en un sueño profundo ya que mañana seria seguramente un día difícil.

Mientras tanto Emily se había tranquilizado, por alguna razón se sentía bien como si

Hubieran liberado un peso de su pecho. Saber eso la hizo sentir como mas completa ya entendía porque no eran tan parecida a sus hermanos o a su padre y porque decía palabras que a los demás le sonaban raras. Se sentó en la cama de un golpe cuando una idea cruzo su mente esa persona que cantaba dulcemente en sus sueños… seria su madre? Pero si tenia una madre porque la había dado en adopción? Acaso no la quería? O talvez no podía cuidarla por eso su padre la había adoptado, pero si era así porque nunca le habían contado sobre eso? Talvez porque la consideraban muy pequeña o algo por el estilo.

Se bajo de la cama y fue a buscar a su padre tenia muchas dudas y cosas que preguntarle quería saber quien era su madre y porque la había adoptado. Camino lentamente por el pasillo asta que recordó los paquetes que había encontrado esa tarde con las hermosas letras alrevez. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la pesada puerta del armario que estaba mas obscuro que nunca pero la pequeña no era nada cobarde, entro allí y camino tanteando la pared asta que encontró el interruptor de la luz. El pequeño lugar se ilumino lentamente dejando ver a Emily las cajas amontonadas como las había dejado esa tarde. Abrió una dejando ver los paquetes de diferentes colores con las etiquetas llenas de esas letras misteriosas que no podía descifrar, tomo uno a uno y los fue abriendo emocionada mientras el corazón le golpeaba calidamente el pecho por alguna razón sabia que lo que sea que allá ahí dentro era una clave para descubrir cosas sobre su pasado y mas importante sobre su madre.

Rompió delicadamente el primer paquete que tenía forma de rectángulo, era una caja de madera muy linda en tonos rosas con unos detalles en dorados en los bordes, en uno de los lados resaltaba una pequeña cerradura la cual destrabo fácilmente dejando ver unas ropas en el interior. Era un conjunto de prendas de invierno un sombrero negro con forma de cilindro que parecía de algodón por lo suave; decorado con un moño rojo al costado, una bufanda roja bastante larga que seguramente fue tejida a mano y unos guantes de cuero negros con unos moños rojos ubicados justo donde empiezan las muñecas haciendo juego con el sombrero.

Sorprendida miro las prendas con sus grandes orbes morados llenos de ilusión, no se esperaba algo así parecían sacadas de un cuento. Tomo otro paquete que era mas pequeño que el primero y encontró lo que parecía ser una muñeca de madera pintada, decorada con unos calidos girasoles. Nunca en su vida había visto algo tan simple pero fascinante a la vez, noto que estaba como separada por la mitad. En un rápido pero cuidadoso movimiento destapo a la muñeca y para su sorpresa encontró otra el doble o el triple de preciosa y así sucesivamente asta que llego a la más pequeña que era un muñeco con unos graciosos bigotes pintados.

Así fue encontrando cosas tan simples pero maravillosas como un suéter tejido con conejos, un caballo de madera que le trasferían un calido sentimiento de felicidad. Tomo todos los regalos que había encontrado con sus bracitos llevándolos a su habitación, si estaban escondidos eran por alguna razón pero no quería dejarlos ahí en la fría obscuridad de ese armario. Los dejo a todos en su cama y pensó en quien los había mandado y para quien se supone que estaban dirigidos definitivamente eran para una niña y si estaban escondidos en el armario de su padre, como la verdad sobre su pasado tenían que ser para ella. Luego reflexiono un poco sobre ello si alguien se había tomado la molestia de enviarlos era porque se preocupaban por su felicidad, eso quería decir que talvez su madre si la amaba, su madre como seria ella? Talvez tendría los ojos morados.

Se recostó en su cama intentando imaginar el rostro de su madre y entre pensamiento y pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unos ligeros copos de nieve caían despreocupadamente sobre su chaqueta, estaba parado en el lugar de encuentro mirando su reloj estaba nevando muy poco pero igualmente hacia un frío de los mil demoños. Ya llevaba una hora de retraso, igualmente no lo importo mucho recién había llegado pensó que si llegaba un poco demorado lo que iba a ocurrir continuación seria s rápido. Finalmente llego caminando lentamente Rusia con las mejillas sonrojadas por el fuerte viento, no estaba vestido como siempre con su tapado beige si no con un uniforme militar negro, cargaba con el un bulto de mantas que en medio de ese frío desgarrador parecían calidas mientras lo acompañaba su superior **Eduard Andreevich ** o algo por el estilo.

- Privyet amerika – Saludo sin ganas el hombre mas alto mirándolo fijamente.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras terminemos de una vez con esto- Soplo el americano mientras sus superiores terminaban de firmar los papeles de la transacción.

- Ya esta todo listo dásela de una vez – Ordeno el jefe ruso mientras Iván lo miraba de mala gana.

Rusia le dio en brazos a America el bulto de mantas que abrazaba protectoramente.

- Por favor cuídala mucho, da… yo confío en vos… – Murmuro con el rostro lleno de tristeza mientras le entregaba aquello tan preciado, los superiores rusos se veían muy contentos pero era mas que obvio que la nación mas grande no lo estaba. Solo tomo el maletín con el dinero y se fue con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo asta que desapareció en el horizonte sin voltear atrás en ningún momento.

Alfred tenía en brazos las calidas mantas rosadasales desenvolvió un poco y se encontró con la brillante mirada púrpura de una hermosa niña de aproximadamente un año y medio de edad. Una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol se dibujo su rostro mientras observaba a la pequeña.

- Así que vos sos la pequeña Alaska ni nuevo territorio…. No… mi nueva hija… desde hoy yo soy tu papa el hero quien te va a cuidar por siempre –


	3. los planes comienzan

Un pequeño rayo de luz obligo a que Emily se despertara, después de una buena noche de sueño se sentía mejor que nunca ese era un día muy importante sea como sea iba a descubrir quien era su madre y nadie en ese mundo la podía, detener después de todo ella era un HERO!. Sus ojos morados brillaron fuertemente por la ilusión ante esa idea.

Estaba determinada a cumplir su objetivo y por la mujer maravilla que lo iba a conseguir.

Bajo asta la cocina buscando a su padre quería respuestas y saciar todas sus dudas sin excusas los héroes no podían mentir y menos a sus hijas sean adoptadas o no. Pero solo se encontró con su tío Matty, una pequeña sonrisa picara de dibujo en su infantil rostro ella sabia muy bien que su tío era más débil que su papa, podía sacarle toda la información que tuviera solo tenia que poner su encanto en acción.

- Hello tío matty!- Saludo enérgicamente mientras lo abrazaba

- Ho..hola pequeña como estas?...- Pregunto el canadiense algo sorprendido por lo bien que estaba de animo su sobrina.

- Muy bien! Ya me siento mucho mejor… me arias el desayuno, da?- Pidió amablemente mientras se sentaba en una de las altas sillas de la cocina al lado de Kumahiro que tomaba una taza de café.

- Cla..claro que te gustaría comer?...- Sonrío felizmente a la inocente chica.

- Ummm... panqueques y jugo de naranja y … y leche con chocolate…y galletas y cereal-

Canadá se dispuso a cumplir con todos esos pedidos quería hacer lo mejor para subirle el animo después de recibir una noticia como esa se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que era Emily para tomárselo tan bien.

- Umm tío matty?...-

- Si? Que pasa? - Contesto distraídamente mientras preparaba los panqueques con miel de arce.

- Me preguntaba… si …-

- Si que?... Maple-

- Vos sabes quien es mi mama?... –Pregunto sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, causando que al pobre Canadá casi le diera un infarto.

- Ha… a… que viene… esa pregunta?…. No.. no tengo idea de…quien.. quien…es….es…Maple…- Dijo casi con el corazón en la boca temblando fuertemente como siempre que intentaba mentir.

- Si lo sabes! No me mientas! No soy un bebe tengo derecho a saber quien es- Exclamo dándose cuenta de que su tío le mentía, era realmente pesimo para mentir.

- Bueno… si…si lo se pero…. No puedo decirte…-

- KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL – El pobre Canadá se quedo estupefacto al ver a su sobrina utilizando inconscientemente esa frase de Rusia y no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar de miedo al ver sus ojos morados fijos en los suyos.

- Si…si lo se….pero- Tartamudeo queriendo ser invisible como siempre.

- Pero que?... por favor tío… - Susurro Emily mientras unas gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- …Esta bien… te lo diré pero nunca jamás le digas a tu papa de esto…maple – Matt había terminado de rendirse, no quería que la niña siga sufriendo y tampoco quería desobedecer los deseos de su hermano pero no era justo ni para Emily ni para el mismo Rusia, el sabia perfectamente que Iván la extrañaba y lo mucho que le costo darla por las egoístas ordenes de sus superiores.

- ….Rusia… es…Rusia…- Emily quedo unos segundos sorprendida por el echo de que su tío de lo dijera tan fácilmente.

- Rusia? Rusia es mi madre?...-

- Si pero de mi jamás lo as oído… Maple… si Alfred se entera… me va a matar...-

- Gracias! Muchas gracias! – lloro abrazando al pobre canadiense, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza todo lo contrario eran de una alegría muy profunda y calida

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al abrió los ojos pesadamente mientras se levantaba y estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba descontracturando sus articulaciones, hacia tiempo que no tenia ese sueño donde veía claramente la preocupación de Rusia por el bienestar de la pequeña. Igualmente el ex soviético nunca se olvido de ella, siempre que era el cumpleaños, navidad u otras fiestas por el estilo le mandaba un paquete con casi un mes de anticipación. Usa nunca le había dado ninguno ya que sus regalos eran mejores y si se los daba seguramente sospecharía ¿Por qué un país que no la conocía le mandaba regalos? Si se los daba diciendo que eran de su parte o de alguno de sus familiares no le creería, esos regalos no se veían como algo que ellos le darían, así que opto por esconderlos en el armario que tenia debajo de la escalera allí nunca los encontraría. Había pensado tirarlos muchas veces pero en el fondo eran una muestra de amor del ruski hacia la niña, bueno si es que el commie tenía sentimientos, pero el era un hero y no podía hacer algo tan malvado como eso.

Bajo rápidamente a saltos por las escaleras buscando a su hermano, tenia que hablar con el antes de que Emily despertara pero se encontró con la pequeña corriendo a toda velocidad en el pasillo aun en piyama con una gran sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro.

Usa se quedo helado en su lugar como si estuviera clavado en el suelo, no entendía la actitud de su pequeña no se suponía que tenia que estar de tan buen humor, bueno racionalmente hablando alguien en su situación tendría que estar relativamente triste o con muchas preguntas.

- E…emily espera a donde vas? – pregunto mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos con una media sonrisa en el rostro al verla tan feliz. La pequeña se volteo a verlo pero siguió corriendo escaleras arriba con una mirada brillante.

- Las heroínas a veces están ocupadas salvando el día tengo muchas cosas que hacer! hahahhahaa- grito escaleras arriba riéndose con mucha fuerza como su padre.

Alfred la miro desconcertado unos segundos, no entienda muy bien que quería decir con eso la pequeña pero su pecho se lleno de un repentino orgullo al escucharla. Decidió dejarla tranquila y entro a la cocina para ver a su gemelo quien estaba más pálido que lo normal.

Alaska entro apresuradamente en su habitación y se cambio de ropa con lo primero que encontró, ya sabia quien era su madre no lo podía creer casi le saltaba el corazón del pecho de la felicidad Rusia, Rusia, Rusia se repetía internamente como teniendo miedo de olvidarse, saboreando la felicidad que le daba esa palabra, imaginándose a su madre a Rusia casi cantando mientras buscaba unos libros en la biblioteca de su casa. Su padre no era un habido lector que digamos. En su mayoría tenia cómics y esas cosas que no le servían para su investigación. Tenia que encontrar información de Rusia donde quedaba, si hacia frío o calor, si era un país grande o no, la forma mas rápida de llegar, etc. Entre la multitud de cómics había un par de libros abandonados por el paso de los años, los miro atentamente y encontró en una repisa muy alta un libraco marrón con grandes letras doradas de "Geografía".

La pequeña se trepo con una suma destreza y llego fácilmente bajando el ejemplar que pesaba más de lo que cálculo provocando que la fuerza de gravedad hiciera efecto y se cayera encima de un pequeño sillón redondo que para su suerte estaba debajo de ella.

-Hauch…. – Se quejo abriendo el libro en America buscando a rusia pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, gracias a su padre no conocía a mucha gente mas que a su familia y a Japón que le hacia muchos juegos pero del resto del mundo no sabia casi nada. Mapas solo había de su país y su tutor solo le enseñaba sobre la historia de su padre y como ser en el futuro un buen estado. Recorrió todo el libro con sus grandes ojos amatistas buscando a su madre, finalmente encontró unas páginas que mencionaban a rusia pero la foto estaba cruelmente arrancada como si su padre se hubiese anticipado a sus movimientos. Leyó ansiosamente las carcomidas páginas y se entero de muchas cosas sobre donde vivía su madre. Al parecer era más cerca de lo que pensaba y hacia mucho más frío que en su propia casa, era el territorio más grande del mundo y al parecer nevaba casi todo el año.

La mente de la chica estaba hambrienta y quería saber más mucho más pero para ella la información estaba limitada no tenia medios para investigar solo ese viejo libro, no podía preguntarle a su padre ni a su maestro seria muy sospechoso, a sus abuelos menos, a su pobre tío tampoco ya demasiado que le había recelado la identidad de su madre. Internet no era una opción ella se llevaba muy mal con esos aparatos lo único que podía hacer bien era jugar al angry birds sin causarle un virus letal o algo por el estilo. Solo quedaba una opción tendría que ir a buscarla por su cuenta.


	4. El viaje Comienza

Rusia despertó con una pequeña resaca entreviendo lentamente sus ojos, para acostumbrarse a la tenue luz de su gran habitación. Era extraño hacia un tiempo que no bebía en exceso ya realmente ni recordaba porque había bebido anoche en primer lugar.

-….La reunión…. – Suspiro mientras se incorporaba suavemente en su ya viejo colchón.

Siempre había detestado las reuniones, le ponía bastante nervioso tanta gente reunida en un lugar, era extraño y mas tal vez en una nación poderosa pero al estar con tanta gente sentía que se reían de el, que lo juzgaban por todo tanto como su aspecto o por su personalidad. Con el tiempo había aprendido a ignorarlo seguro solo estaba en su cabeza, aunque en los peores días se sentía realmente angustiado por eso.

Se levanto sintiendo el frío que se pegaba a sus descalzos pies haciéndole extrañar el calor reconfortante de la cama, esquivando las ya abandonadas botellas de vodka de la noche anterior. Busco algunas ropas limpias y termino poniéndose una camisa a cuadros naranja claro, un suave suéter que había tejido hacia poco y unos pantalones color caqui de trabajo cómodos pero útiles para sacar malas hierbas y la nieve del jardín. Bajo las escaleras que parecían quejarse cual murmullo, ya que la madera gastada crujía bajo su peso, llego a la gran cocina y se dispuso a preparar un leve desayuno.

Mientras el té se preparaba miro por la ventana el día estaba muy lindo con un poco de sol y el acostumbrado frío, esa tarde nevaría un poco sin lugar a dudas. Saco el pequeño proyecto en el que había estado trabajando, un oso de madera tallado al que luego pensaba pintar, era un buen carpintero una de las cosas que más lo calmaban era hacer artesanías o tejer aunque era como un pequeño secreto suyo.

Hacia ya unos meses que había sido el cumpleaños de Alaska pero aun no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Sus pensamientos siempre giraban en torno a sus hermanas, los Bálticos y Alaska su perdida familia, a veces también pensaba en América, en Mongolia, en los zares, en muchas cosas y tiempos.

Se preguntaba como estaría ¿Cuántos años tendría ya? ¿10, 12? edemas los años de los países corrían distintos que los de los humanos eso se calculaba según tu crecimiento como nación o territorio. No estaba muy seguro, el paso de los años eran algo relativo sin demasiada importancia ya había vivido mucho como para que los años lo preocuparan, después de todo era una nación. Probablemente el americano era un buen padre, también seguramente le contaría historias antes de dormir de cómo lo había derrotado el y superman, le daría demasiadas porquerías para comer o la dejaría ver películas de terror, pero posiblemente era una vida feliz y eso le bastaba. Era muy factible también que ella ni siquiera supiera de su misma existencia, según decían en Usa no había mas mapas que los de su territorio o por su orgullo nacionalista América no lo nombro o quizás por las viejas rivalidades. Tampoco le importaba pero la extrañaba, aunque fue poco tiempo, ella era su hija el dolor de haberla vendido lo carcomió por años, aunque fue lo mejor en ese tiempo solo había hambre, sufrimiento y mucha desesperación no podían ofrecerle nada tal vez de verdad había sido lo mejor, tal vez había logrado escapar de las garras de monstruo de los movimientos políticos de ese entonces o del monstruo que todos creían, mas que nadie el mismo, que era Ivan.

El sonido melodioso del agua hirviendo de la tetera lleno el vacío lugar sacando a Rusia de sus pensamientos, en momentos como esos sentía la casa mas sola despojada de las risas y de calor familiar que tanto deseaba.

Aunque había comenzado a arreglarla de apoco, luego de la caída de la CCCP dejo la casona en desuso por años, cerrando cuartos, pasillos y recuerdos, pero cuando el suelo del tercer piso cedió luego de una terrible tormenta de nieve decidió comenzar a reconstruirla de apoco. Pensaba para sus adentros que necesitaría esa gran casona de madera obscura al estilo anticuado Francés ya que lo acompaño en muchas cosas. El dolor del pasado tenia que quedarse en el pasado ya no podía seguir sintiendo lastima por el mismo y por lo que ocurrió tenia que levantarse y mirar al futuro por mas que costara, siempre se levanto. Así que quería esa casa para que lo acompañara en los soleados y felices días que tanto deseaba, que seguramente estarían por venir.

Tranquilamente desayuno con todos esos pensamientos positivos en su mente, quizás la reunión (de la cual era anfitrión) no seria tan mala, intentaría hablar un poco con sus hermanas y otros países, alguno podría estar de buen humor consiguiendo así una charla agradable, pensó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

OooOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoo

Emily estaba lista, todo era perfecto, tan perfecto que al pensar en su plan se le dibujaba una tremenda sonrisa en el rostro. Por meses había intentado buscar información sobre su madre por todos loe medios posibles, desde ir a la casa de sus abuelitos que estaban llenas de libros sobre el mundo, pidiendo datos al pobre de su tío, asta poniendo mucha atención en historia mundial (cosa que su padre noto sospechosamente). La pequeña había conseguido muchos datos y se sentía realmente orgullosa de ella misma era digna hija de un espía. Pensaba con esa sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes en el rostro. Ya sabia muchas cosas sobre su cultura (según creía ella) como que allá nevaba mucho, había osos, que la bebida nacional era el té, que su capital era Moscu y otras cosas que tenia notada en su diario secreto de aventuras. Como había visto en muchas películas los heros solían tener uno tan privado y confidencial que nadie puede leerlo más que el dueño.

Con el tiempo también había logrado sacarle cosas a su padre quien se negaba rotundamente a decirle nada, asta habían tenido una larga charla unos días luego de lo ocurrido en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Su padre le explico que era mejor que no lo supiera asta que fuera mayor, que los adultos a veces tenían problemas entre ellos que los niños no podían entender y que cuando fuese lo suficientemente madura para comprender la situación se lo diría, pero que por el momento esta mejor así y que como padre tenia que tomar esas decisiones para protegerla ya que era un hero y los heros siempre protegen a todos para salvar el día especialmente a sus hijas.

Pero Emily no podía comprender ¿protegerla de que? ¿Acaso mamá Rusia era mala? O tal vez no la quería… pero los regalos eran una prueba inminente de lo contrario, además ¿que podría ser mejor para un niño que estar con toda su familia reunida? Su corazón le indicaba que eso era lo correcto, algo le decía que tenia que conocerla si o si, que algo se completaría en ella.

Repaso sus provisiones en su mochila con forma jake de adventure time, uno de sus personajes preferidos (después de wonder woman y Batman claro) galletitas, caramelos, un suéter de mas por las dudas, su billetera con todos sus ahorros y una botella de coca-cola por si tenia sed durante el viaje. Se vistió con la ropa que su madre le había enviado y espero al momento en el que todo tenía que pasar.

Su padre tendría una reunión en Rusia al día siguiente lo cual era hermosamente conveniente tanto que ella solo pudo pensar en que era una señal del cielo, era ahora o nunca. Lo descubrió solo de casualidad cuando su padre olvido su agenda de reuniones sobre la mesa, la fecha subrayada con rojo llamo su atención y como traída por los mimos ángeles comenzó con su plan. Si no lo hacia lo mas probable es que jamás pudiera ver a su madre. Tenia muchas preguntas, dudas, deseos y sueños lo único que quería era al menos mirar su olvidado rostro por un minuto. Jamás en su vida había deseado tanto, sentía que su pequeño pecho iba a estallar de emoción dejando salir miles de mariposas, tenia tantas ilusiones con este encuentro. Recordó las noches enteras en las que se imagino jugando con su padre y su madre a la liga de la justicia, ir de paseo o tal vez a la escuela todos deseos de una pequeña normal olvidando las pesadas responsabilidades de ser parte de una nación.

Su padre ya había salido hace unas horas, así que como siempre la dejaban a cargo con una representante de su gobierno la chica en este caso era muy joven y poco experimentada en la política. Lo menos que espero al ganar en su pequeño partido platico en Alaska es que tendría que cuidarla sonaba ridículamente absurdo pero ella era de confianza además dejaban a muchos custodios por las dudas y todos habían firmado un contrato que cualquier cosa que ocurriera con la niña seria absolutamente responsables de ello, sus abuelitos o su tío no podían cuidarla ellos también eran naciones así que no quedaba mas remedio que ese. La chica ya la había estado cuidando antes así que sabia que la niña era muy tranquila.

Emily bajo por las escaleras alarmada gritando a todo pulmón.

SEÑORITA! SEÑORITA!

Que…que sucede Emily?- pregunto al verla tan alarmada y vestida de esa forma como lista para un viaje.

Mi mi padre! Olvido su celular sabe lo importante que es esto para el? Sin esto el presidente no puede comunicarse con el si ocurre algo es de un riesgo vital para toda la nación!- Dijo lo mejor que pudo actuar ella sabia a la perfección que una nación jamás podía salir de su casa sin un celular era la mejor manera que tenían los superiores de comunicarse con ellos por cualquier cosa y lo riesgoso que podía ser la falta de comunicación parecía algo pequeño pero como decía el dicho un imperio podía caer solo con un clavo mal colocado. Así que Emily cuidadosamente cuando su padre la abrazo para despedirse saco su celular del bolsillo tenia una excusa perfecta para poder ir asta rusia.

Tienes razón…. pero no creo que sea tan importante solo son unas horas- Titubeo la mujer algo preocupada.

Señorita pero usted no tiene idea de lo importante que esto, si algo llega a ocurrir y gracias a eso ocurre una crisis nacional será toda su culpa- Exclamo Emily repasando mentalmente el dialogo que había copiado de una película de suspenso.

La mujer trago fuertemente con una cara de pánico bien marcada en su rostro, casi temblando.

Bue…bueno podemos mandar a algún representante para que lo envíe pequeña – Intento decir ya algo presa del pánico por nada del mundo podía permitir que su trabajo, su reputación y el país este en riesgo por algo tan tonto.

No! Tengo que llevarlo yo este celular esta lleno de cosas del gobierno secretas ¿sabes lo que podría pasar en las manos equivocadas?- Volvió a sacar una de sus frases de películas de espías y la señorita pareció a punto de desmayarse, se río internamente ¿tal vez tendría que optar por ser actriz en vez de un estado?

La mujer castaña llamo a los guardaespaldas muy alarmada, tenia que hacer algo ahora mismo con los latidos del corazón y el miedo en el pecho evitando que piense claramente, el pánico se contagio rápidamente en los guardaespaldas.

Mi padre siempre tiene un Jett privado para ocasiones como estas, seguro que llega antes que el vuelo de mi padre, da?- Dijo con el corazón saltándole como loca ya estaba por conseguir lo que quería solo faltaba un poco solo un poco mas.

Todos la miraron estupefactos la niña tenia razón, la mujer estaba a cargo ahora así que podría ir tranquilamente con la pequeña Emily asta el aeropuerto y esperar a su padre , darle el aparato y así evitar una crisis nacional.

Llamen a un auto vamos al aeropuerto – Suspiro la morocha angustiada, no le quedaba ninguna otra solución.

YEEEYYYYYY! – Grito Emily presa de la emoción, ganándose unas miradas extrañadas. Al fin, la etapa uno de su plan comenzó solo faltaban unas horas y podría reencontrarse con su madre.


	5. El encuentro comienza

Emily miro la obscura casa de madera que se alzaba imponente frente a ella. Tenía por lo menos tres o cuatro pisos y casi 200 años más o menos, calculo la pequeña sin dejar de observar las estalactitas de hielo que gracias a las fuertes nevadas se habían formado, decorando de una manera amenazadora aquella morada. Dudo unos segundos mientras miraba el angosto camino asta el hall de la casa que había sido limpiado recientemente de la nieve, estaba emocionada pero a la vez muy asustada ¿y si su madre no la recibía bien? tembló un poco ,no por el frío, que se parecía mucho al de su casa si no por los nervios. Llegar hasta allí fue más fácil de lo que creyó, cuando su vuelo de emergencia aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Moscu con unas tres horas de anticipación al vuelo de su padre, para devolverle su celular solo tuvo que sentarse al lado de la nerviosa mujer que la cuidaba y decir que necesitaba ir al baño. Con el cansancio que produjo todo ese viaje inesperado la mujer la autorizo sin pensarlo mucho ¿Quien sabia que ella era parte de una nación? Además el baño estaba a unos metros, nada malo podía ocurrir y sabia perfectamente que la niña era muy tranquila ,sin contar con toda la seguridad que habían llevado, los hombres uniformados miraban todo el perímetro en el que se encontraban portando armas (por las dudas) descartando lo muy cansada que se encontraba como para levantarse de su como asiento o despegar las manos de la taza de café que sostenía, el frío ruso no era en broma pero gracias al apuro no tuvo mucho tiempo para abrigarse apropiadamente.

Sin dudarlo Emily fue asta el baño, pero hábilmente mientras entraba se coló con un grupo de señoras que llevaban a sus hijos de las manos con apuro, cargando sus grandes maletas. Seguro tenían algún taxi esperándolos afuera, mezclándose con los otros pequeños disimulando que una de esas mujeres era su madre, salio del gran aeropuerto camuflándose con el resto de las personas que caminaban en el bullicioso lugar, mientras el corazón se le aceleraba a mil por hora, al pasar muy cerca de uno de sus guardas espaldas escondiendo su rostro con su sombrero. Nadie pareció darse cuenta , al parecer ser pequeña era una virtud, y al salir a la calle corrió rápidamente hasta encontrar uno de los cientos de taxis vacíos que esperaban a los pasajeros que llegaban cansados del aeropuerto.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La señorita que cuidaba a Emily empezó a preocuparse, estaba tardando demasiado y mando a uno de los hombres de la seguridad que fueran a buscarla. Tal vez había mucha fila en el baño o se había entretenido con algo por el camino.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Emily Subió rápidamente al coche de metal amarillo, cuando un hombre ruso de unos aparentes 50 años miro a la pequeña sentada en su auto, no era la primera vez que ocurría, muchos padres a veces estaban demasiado ocupados pera ir a recoger a sus hijos luego de algún viaje corto. De todas formas seguía siendo demasiado sospechoso, le pregunto a la pequeña en su quebrado ingles (ya que tenia que saberlo si o si para entender a sus clientes internacionales) a donde se dirigía sola y Emily le explico que su padre y madre estaban separados (que no era tanto una mentira), que esa era la primera vez que iba a visitar a su mama y que ella no podía ir a buscarla pero que la iba estar esperando su abuela en donde se dirigía. Rápidamente busco en los contactos del celular de su padre la dirección de Rusia, como Usa estaba confiado en que ella no sabía quien era, tenía escrito la dirección de su casa y su teléfono como el del resto de las naciones. Eran sus residencias declaradas oficialmente aunque escondidas del público normal, en caso de guerras tenían sus ubicaciones secretas cada uno, pero era un acuerdo entre las naciones tener las viviendas oficiales declaradas por emergencias. Emily se la informo al chofer y el amable hombre se dirigió asta allí, la niña miro nerviosamente por la ventana de atrás justo a tiempo cuando el hombre arranco el auto, una docena de hombres armados salio dirigidos por su cuidadora que parecía estar entrando en un shock emocional, le dolía hacerle aquello pero este sacrificio para ver a su madre era mas que necesario.

Llego rápidamente a su destino y le pago al hombre dejándole una propina, como había visto en las películas, con los ahorros que había estado juntando para comprarse un pony. Bajo del auto con una sonrisa y agradeció al hombre mientras sentía que el pecho se le desmoronaba de los nervios….había llegado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

Rusia estaba casi listo para dirigirse a la reunión solo faltaba cambiarse y terminar de limpiar las virutas de madera que habían quedado en el suelo luego se continuar su tallado en madera, había sido una mañana muy productiva, limpio la nieve de su entrada, saco malas hierbas que crecían en su jardín, pinto un poco una de las paredes interiores, fue de compras y levanto todas las botellas que habían quedado en su cuarto desde la noche anterior. Le gustaban mucho los trabajos manuales y mas que nada reconstruir su casa, últimamente le servia como un sedante. El trabajo duro siempre lo hizo, distraía su mente poniéndolo de buen humor haciéndolo sentir como en aquellos días en los que levanto esa casa por primera vez.

Se dirigió a buscar una escoba pero escucho un leve sonido en la puerta

- ¿Visitas? –se pregunto Ivan un tanto desconcertado, era extraño casi nunca las recibía y mucho menos antes de una reunión-

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa pero no encontró a nadie, ¿seria una broma? se pregunto asta que bajo la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos morados con un aire muy familiar.

- Mama?... –


	6. Los problemas comienzan

Hola mucho gusto, estoy realmente feliz de que todavía allá gente que esta siguiendo mi historia, perdón por haberla dejado tanto tiempo y de la nada volver a actualizarla así como así, pero estuve con muchos problemas familiares. Voy a intentar actualizar cada vez que pueda, ha muchísimas gracias por los comentarios eso me anima a escribir más y más uvu~

* * *

><p>Lentamente levanto la cabeza sintiendo un leve dolor de cuello, se había quedado dormido en medio del viaje contra la ventanilla del avión. No era propio de el, casi siempre cuando tenia viajes largos jugaba juegos o saltaba emocionado por todas partes. Le encantaban los vuelos largos fueran por negocios o no aunque esta vez no era igual a todas, estaba preocupado. Todo lo que había sucedido con la pequeña Emily lo estaba afectando demasiado, estaba permitiendo que eso lo afectara. No le agradaba aquella sensación sabia que tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarse a eso, en el fondo siempre lo supo, muchas veces lo pensó al darse cuenta repentinamente de lo mucho que las facciones de la pequeña se parecían a las de Rusia. Esos mismos rasgos infantiles pero a la vez amenazadores que le recordaban el pasado cercano y el rojo…el rojo que mancho todo en aquel tiempo. Reflexionó unos segundos mientras se arreglaba sus anteojos ¿desde cuando odiaba tanto al ruso? ¿Aun lo odia? ¿Alguna vez lo odio? …recordaba que antes eran amigos… el lo ayudo… ¿Cuándo todo se había desmoronado de esa forma?...<p>

Preguntas y más preguntas. En esos tiempos no podía ver a los ojos a su hija igual que antes, podía sentir que le estaba fallando que….que le debía la verdad. Todo el tiempo se jactaba de que la libertad y la verdad eran lo primero, ¿Cómo podía seguir manteniendo esos ideales si no era capaz de dejar que su hija supiera la verdad? Pero lo hacia para protegerla ¿protegerla de que? Recordaba perfectamente el dolor en el rostro de Rusia, la forma en la que la sostenía protectoramente…pero el la había vendido y tenia miedo de eso. Si ella se enterara ¿volvería a ser la misma?... ¿Rusia se la quitaría?

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar aquella tormenta de pensamientos, tenia que estar listo pronto su vuelo aterrizaría justo en el lugar en el que menos quería estar en el mundo por el momento.

Llego inhalando fuertemente al pisar el aeropuerto… tenia un mal presentimiento una especie de corazonada. Pensó intentando ser mas optimista que seguro no era nada, solo tenia que poner su mejor sonrisa y todo pasaría pronto, podría volver a su hogar y jugar con su hija mientras podía. Una mujer a la que conocía perfectamente aprecio corriendo a su encuentro, era la mujer….la mujer que tenia a cargo a Emily. No se suponía que tendría que estar allí, ella lloraba ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estaba la niña? Un mar de hombres uniformados de negro el rodeo, seguidos por una avalancha de voces. ¿Qué ocurría?... ¿donde estaba Emily?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoooOoOo

Contuvo el aliento unos segundos al ver a aquel hombre, era almenos media cabeza mas alto que su padre, tenía un suave cabello color rubio claro casi blanco sin contar con aquellos ojos morados que contrastaban fuertemente con tanta blancura, dándole vida a su rostro que tenia facciones suaves, redondas como las de un niño, tal vez disimuladas por su nariz (que era el rasgo mas predominante en su rostro). No era exactamente como lo había imaginado pero, estaba segura ese hombre tenia que ser Rusia, su corazón se lo decía.

Sin siquiera dejar al hombre o a ella pensar salio de sus labios un – ¿Mama…?

Se sonrojo fuertemente no quería ser tan directa, primero quería presentarse pero las palabras salieron de su boca como una estampida de caballos salvajes.

-Ho….hola so… soy Emily el estado de Alaska de los Estados Unidos de Norte América y aunque se que jamás nos vimos antes… estoy realmente segura de que eres mi madre!- Dijo casi sin aliento al final, mirando al suelo mientras su pequeño cuerpo se agitaba nerviosamente sin su permiso. Las piernas le temblaban, después de tantas cosas al fin pudo ver el rostro de su madre y estaba seguramente apunto se oír su olvidada voz.

Rusia miro a la niña unos segundos mientras la información recibida era procesada por su cerebro, seguro aquello era una broma, una broma cruel sin dudas. Pero esa pequeña se parecía tanto…tanto a el y la ropa que tenia puesta, el mismo la había tejido.

- YO…yo hice muchas cosas para poder verte y…y le mentí a mi papa… mi mi tío Matty… me dijo que eras mi madre y y…me escape de casa…quise conocerte demasiado y no sabia… no sabia si ibas a quererme o no…- Emily no podía controlarlo unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir rodando por sus mejillas, era demasiadas cosas que sentir y explicar a la vez.

Rusia se agacho a su altura secándole las mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

- Estoy muy feliz de que hallas vuelto a casa…he estado esperándote – Susurro abrazando a su hija quien fuertemente se aferro a el escondiendo su rostro contra el dobles de su cuello mezclando las lagrimas que los dos dejaron fluir.

- Estoy feliz…de volver-

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

No recordaba una vez en su vida en la que hubiera estado tan asustado, llamo mas de 9000 veces a su propio celular para que la niña lo atendiera pero en ninguno de esos intentos respondió. En ese momento estaba sentado en el Kremlin escuchando a su superior entrar en pánico, allí iba a dictarse la reunión que tenían planeada para ese día y el resto de las naciones en un sentido de solidaridad decidieron ayudar al americano en todo lo que pudieron. Alfred no lo entendía tenia miedo de que tal vez la hubieran secuestrado, el hecho de que estén en Rusia podría ser una coincidencia Emily no sabia de su pasado allí o su relación con el ex soviético. Seguramente debería estar llorando asustada sin saber el idioma o donde estaba, sin poder pedir ayuda. Toda la policía que Moscu y el FBI estaban trabajando actualmente en el caso, había revisado el mismo como 400 veces las instalaciones del aeropuerto. Solo habían pasado unas horas pero la angustia de Alfred se multiplicaba con cada segundo en el que la noche amenazaba por el horizonte, estaba nevando.

Quería Salir corriendo y buscar por toda esa maldita tierra a su hija pero tenía que esperar a que el gobierno ruso se hiciera presente. Esos bastardos, no podían hacer nada sin sus autorizaciones. Como era un caso internacional se complicaba y por más que fuese su padre, seguía siendo una nación. Quisiera o no tendría que respetar los pactos internacionales, solo le restaba esperar a que apareciera Rusia y su superior.

La puerta se abrió lentamente ocasionando que Alfred saltara de su asiento, allí estaba el jefe de Rusia quien seguido por unos cuantos guardaespaldas intercambio unas palabras con su propio jefe.

- ¿Que que dijo?- Dijo el rubio demasiado impaciente esperando la traducción.

- La encontraron- Exclamo su superior aliviado.

- Enserio ¿Donde esta? ¿Donde esta mi hija? – Golpeo fuertemente la mesa exigiendo que le entregaran a su pequeña.

El jefe de Rusia abrió una puerta guiándolo por un pequeño pasillo de suave alfombra que conectaba a otra sala. Lo recorrió casi corriendo lo que le parecieron años, abriendo la puerta fuertemente, para encontrarse con el morado de los ojos del Ruso quien acunaba a Emily amorosamente, rendida por todo lo ocurrido se encontraba en los profundos reinos de Morfeo.

América observo el cuadro algo sorprendido, Ivan no había levantado la vista del rostro de su hija. Estaba cantando algo suavemente casi como un murmullo para ayudarle a dormir, nunca creyó que de todas las personas del mundo que el ex soviético fuese bueno con los niños o ver en su rostro semejante expresión de amor.

Estaba por decir algo, cuando sus jefes interrumpieron y el ruso levanto la vista esperando la larga charla que seguramente tendrían para aclarar todo aquello.

Alfred no dijo nada y se dispuso a seguirlos cuando Ivan se incorporo del sillón con la niña en brazos.

Sin decir palabra se la entrego suavemente a Usa, quien la abrazo fuertemente. La niña aun en sueños murmuro

– Papi… ¿estoy en problemas?

– No tienes idea en cuantos - Susurro Alfred con una sonrisa realmente aliviado, depositando un beso en la frente de Emily.


End file.
